Nightarrow and Nightshadow
by Adalaaron
Summary: New heroes. New problems.
1. Chapter 1

August 21st 2016. 2:00 am. Downtown Huntsville, Texas. The usual low life criminal drug deal is going down. This time though, something is different.

"How much?" the first low life criminal druggie said.

"$45." said the other low life criminal drug dealer.

"The hell, that's double what I paid last time."

"Life of a druggie is an expensive life. Your empty wallet and yellow teeth can attest to that."

"Yeah whatever. This is robbery, man." Hands over money.

Taking the money from the desperate druggie. "Nah, I gave up that life after I found out how much idiots like you will pay for half a bag of ruined lives."

"Shut the hell up." Looks behind the dealer and shouts, "Hey man, don't bother with this douche. He'll take all your money for half a high."

The douchebag drug dealer looks up confused. "Who are you freaking talking to? I didn't think this stuff induced hallucinations."

Looking back to the drug dealer, "I'm talking to the guy behind you. He's your next costumer right?"

"You're supposed to be my only costumer tonight."

Worried look on the face of the freaked out druggie and points at the figure he was talking to, "Then, who the hell is that?"

The drug dealer turns around cautiously and scared out of his mind. He sees a figure standing in the shadows.

"Are you a cop?" asked the freaked out dealer.

The shadowy figure pulls out what looks like a staff.

The ever more freaking out druggie asks, "What kind of cop carries a staff?"

Freaked out drug dealer looks at the more freaked out druggie, "He's not a cop you idiot."

As they look back to where the shadowy figure was, they notice he is gone.

"Where'd he go? asked the druggie

They frantically look around. Each time one of them thinks he sees the figure, it's gone in the blink of an eye.

"There he is!" shouts the drug dealer.

"No he's right here!" replies the druggie.

"Oh crap, he's on top of the building!" shouts the drug dealer

"What are you talking about? He's behind that dumpster!" yells the druggie.

"How is he moving so fast?" frantically asks the drug dealer.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" frantically replies the druggie.

The shadowy figure finally steps out into the moonlight to reveal himself. Holding a staff with what looks like a mix of grey and black all over his body to blend into the night and a hood covering his head and hiding his face. Only with the moonlight are the two able to see him. Then they notice it.

"Does he-" says the druggie before he is interrupted by the dealer.

"Oh crap he does."

They finally realize that this figure has two shadows as the second moves out from behind the first.

"Two shadows. There's two of these freaks." the drug dealer said while darting his eyes back and forth between the two.

The second figure looks almost exactly the same as the other, but along with the staff he has a black bow and quiver strung across his back. All four of them stand there, tension filling the air. Finally the figure with the bow and quiver steps forward to speak.

"So...is this the part where we fight?" he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wha-What?" says the drug dealer.

"Is this the part where we fight? Do we talk it out first or just go head on?" the figure with the bow says.

"It's a good question." says the other figure. "We've never done this before. We're new at this."

"New at what?" Says the druggie.

"Being vigilantes." the figure says.

"Vigilantes?" the drug dealer asked confused.

"I think we should just go fight already." the figure says.

"Really?" the other figure with a bow asks. "You don't wanna try and talk them out of it?"

"Don't know how well that would work Obi-Wan." the first figure says sarcastically.

"Shut it. Plus, I always saw myself as Anakin rather than Obi-Wan." the second figure retorts.

"Not sure if that's a good thing. Not gonna turn on me, are ya?" the other figure replies wittily.

"Would you two shut your yappers and go home to mommy and daddy before they realize that you two snuck out!" the drug dealer yells.

The two figures glance at the other two, then at each other.

"Fight?" the second figure asks.

"Fight." the first figure says agreeing.

Before the two druggies are able to ready themselves, the two figures spring into action. The first figure goes for the druggie who is far too freaked out to do anything other than reach for a knife in his back pocket. The first figure is able to disarm him quickly with a flourish of his staff. He then delivers a few punches before sweeping the druggies leg and nailing him on the chest with his staff while he slams him into the ground. The figure with a bow goes for the drug dealer who is able to put up a little more of a fight. The drug dealer grabs his knife from his pocket and starts flailing it around. The figure recognizes that he is doing this out of fear and is able to stop him with his staff. He then flips his staff to the outside of the drug dealer's forearm, pulls against it, breaks it, disarming him. He then elbows him in the gut, flips over the dealer, and knocks him out with a swift kick to the head. The dealer and druggie are both out cold.

"Well that was fun." the figure with the bow says.

"Nice job little brother. You handled him well." the other figure says.

"Dude, you're like two months older than me. And I'm adopted." the younger figure says.

"Still counts. Maybe one day you'll listen to you're older brother and stop bringing that stupid bow around."

After this is said the druggie gets up and starts running away, but before he can take two steps the figure with the bow draws an arrow and shoots it towards the druggie. A net explodes out the tip and ties his legs up sending the druggie to the ground.

"Nah. It's handy when you don't do your job." he says jokingly.

"Very funny. You put a net into an arrow?" he asks.

"Not me. Eric did. He added so many cool new things to my arrows. Can't wait to try them out." the younger figure says excitedly. "Man, this is going to be awesome. Me, Tyler Night, the Nightarrow fighting side by side with his brother Joshua Night, the Nights' Shadow. The vigilante team known as the Night Brothers. Here to defend our city against the criminal underworld."

"Yeah, such a deep underworld here with these drug dealers." Joshua says sarcastically.

"It's a start." replies Tyler.

"You and I need to have a talk about all these names too. I think I should have some input on them." Kyle says as they start walking away.

"Nah, your names always suck." Tyler says jokingly. "Hey classes start Wednesday, correct?

"Yep"

"When's your first one?" "11. Yours?"

"Lucky, I have a 9 am."

The Night Brothers start walking back to their home as they continue their conversation about Wednesday- the day their second year of college at Sam Houston State University begins.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark room as the drug dealer from the previous night is brought in by two goons. Two figures stand in front of him. One a man and the other a woman.

"Thanks for bailing me out." states the drug dealer.

"Let me get this straight." the woman says, "you were busted during your deal by who again?"

"I don't know. They were wearing hoods." the drug dealer answers.

"And then you were arrested. Well at least you have the excuse that it was two against one, right?" the man asks sarcastically.

"Actually, no. I fought one and one of my buyers fought the other." the drug dealer shamely admits.

"Yes we know and fighting isn't the word we would use for the situation. So not only do the cops know what you look like, but they also have a client who buys from you and knows your schedule and your area and on top of that your data phone is missing?" the man asks as he gets more angry.

"Yes, but he won't say anything. We can trust hi-"

"He's a man that sells all he has for a quick, cheap high. He can't be trusted for anything." the woman interrupts. "You're fired."

"Excuse me?" the dealer asks shockingly.

"I said you're fired." the woman answers calmly.

"Wha-so you're just gonna get rid of me like that? Throwing me on the street after everything I did for you these last few months. Gather all that info and data?" the dealer asks angrily.

"No we're not throwing you on the street, you miss understood her. She said your fired." the man asks with a slight laugh.

The dealer looks confused for a split second before flames come at him and engulf him, burning him to a crisp.

Door slams as Tyler enters the apartment after the first day of classes.

"Food time!" Tyler yells.

"You already done with classes?" Josh asks as he enters from room.

"Yuh son, only two classes Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays and I'm done by 1." says Tyler as he starts making himself a sandwich. "Hey is Eric home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. Why?" replies Josh.

"Eric. I have a proposition for ya!" Tyler asks.

Eric enters from the back room. "What's up?"

"So you know how your net arrows worked perfectly, right?" Tyler asks enthusiastically.

"I assume so. I wasn't there" Eric says.

"They worked perfectly. Right, Josh?" Tyler states.

"They did indeed worked pretty well." Josh answers back.

"So I had an idea for another type of arrow that would improve our take down time and the length of missions." Tyler says.

"What kind of arrow." Eric asks.

"An electric arrow. One that once it connects to the person it goes off and knocks them unconscious immediately." Tyler says excitedly.

Eric looks at Tyler with a look of confusion on his face. "You want me to make arrows that are able to hold an electric charge that go off once it hits someone and then immediately knock them out?"

"Yes." answers Tyler. "Can you do that?"  
Eric looks at Tyler like he's insulated. "Of course I can."

"Sweet. Have them ready by tonight." Tyler says.

"Are y'all even going to ask me about this new idea and what I think?" Josh asks.

"Well their my arrows, but what do you think about this new idea?" Tyler says sarcastically.

Josh pauses for a little while and then answers, "I like it. Very useful and creative idea."

Slaps Josh in the chest. "Glad you're finally starting to see my side of these things." Tyler says jokingly. "Now, I'm gonna eat, watch Youtube, and continue to think of a team name for Eric, Malik, you, and me."

"You and that freaking team name." Josh says as he walks away.

It's night time in Huntsville as the Night Brothers are running through alleys and across rooftops as they go through the city looking for any signs of trouble. Since Tyler and Josh have taken up their vigilante identities of Nightarrow and Night's Shadow, the crime in Huntsville is at an all time low. They have begun to notice a link between all the dealers of the city though, but can't quite figure out what it all means yet.

"That's why I feel like Star Wars Episode VII was the film that it needed to be to bring the series back from the depths of satans armpits that the prequels brought it to. It may have been cheesy at times, but it was clever cheese and it need all the fan service." Tyler says passionately.

"Did you just say clever cheese?" Josh asks while laughing.

"Shut your mouth." Tyler says back immediately.

"I guess I see you're point. Hans death was needed though. I will agree with you on that though." Josh says.

"Thank you. So have we found out what all those numbers we took off the dudes phone from last night are yet?" Tyler asks.

"Not yet. Eric is still working on it. It seems to be stats and data of some sort." Josh tells Tyler.

"Well, it's a good thing he has statistics this semester." Tyler says sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't tell him that." Josh says back. Josh notices two suspicious figures around a corner. "Maybe we don't have to wait for Eric." Points to the two figures. "Let's just go ask."

The two figures seem to be looking at something in a duffel bag and counting money. Looks to be like their checking inventory. Nightarrow and Night's Shadow drop from the roof above.

"Howdy, gents. How are y'alls evenings going?" Tyler asks.

"Crap, it's the two hooded freaks. Run!" The two figures split up and run in the opposite directions.

"You go left and I'll go right!" Josh yells.

Tyler turns left, judges the wind, then picks his bow off his shoulder, pulls an arrow out of his quiver, and shoots it nailing the first figure right between the shoulder blades. The arrow sticks to the figure, a surge of electricity erupts, and the figure falls to the ground unconscious.

"Knew it would be a great idea." Tyler says arrogantly.

Josh chases after the second figure down a back alley. The figure is throwing over trashcans and anything he can to get him away from Night's Shadow. He seems to be literally running for his life. Josh is leaping over anything that is thrown at him. Finally he is able to leap on a dumpster, jump off, land in front of the figure, and sweep his feet out from under him with his staff.

"You gonna clean up all that trash you knocked over?" Josh asks sarcastically. The figure pulls out a gun. "Holy crap!" The figure shoots himself in the head before Josh can react.

Tyler walks up in shock. "What the crap just happened?"

"He just shot himself in the freaking head." Josh says still in shock.

"Why didn't he just shoot you?" Tyler asks confused.

"I. Don't. Know." Josh says dumbfounded. Josh looks in the duffle bag. "More drugs and cash." Pulls out a smartphone. Josh tries to open it, but it is locked. "And another one of these."

"Maybe it's just his regular cell phone." Tyler says matter of factly.

Josh reaches into the figures pocket and pulls out another cell phone. "Maybe not. Either way, we need to get out of here and call the cops before we get in trouble."

"Yeah, maybe we can even get our buddy on the inside to interrogate the other guy and see if he knows anything about what the crap is going on between all these drug dealers." Tyler says.

"You're guy didn't shoot himself? Why did my guy shoot himself, but yours didn't." Josh asks upset.

"Electroshock arrows, man." Tyler says proudly.

"Screw you." Josh says as he walks away.

They both start to head back before Tyler says "Maybe if you had a bow you would've gotten your guy too." Josh stares at Tyler like he wants to deck him in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

A man walks down a long hallway and stops at a massive, metal door at the end. He brings his hand up to a biometric scanner and there is a loud clang as the door unlocks and begins to open. Inside is a lab filled with pharmaceutical instruments, computers, pill containers, workers, and a white board reading _Project Hercules Readings_ with categories of strength, brain power, will power, adaption rate, reflexes, healing, and flexibility. Each category has different statistics from different months going all the way back to last summer. The man, who is the same man who was apart of the "firing" of the drug dealer, walks up to one of the counters in the room where the woman who "fired" the dealer is talking with one of the lab assistants.

"What is it? the woman asks.

"We have a problem." the man replies.

"About what?" the woman asks annoyed.

"The two idiots." the man says dryly back.

The woman looks at the lab assistant. "Leave us." she commands. "What have they done this time?"

"They took out two more of our dealers last night. The ones stationed near the theater."

"So we have two more dealers in police custody?

"One, actually. The other one was able to silence himself before we was taken in." the man says proudly.

"And what of his tracker?" the woman demands. "Do the police have it?"

"Better. I've received word that the police have no paraphernalia on the dealers apart from the drugs and cash. Which means the two idiots took them after they took them out."

"And how is that better?!" the woman demands again as she begins to get angrier and angrier.

"Three reasons!" he says as he takes command. "One, the two idiots don't have the capability of cracking our trackers. Two, they took away the only evidence that could lead any authorities to us from the dealers. And three, we can now track our own devices and send a little thank you package to them for the good work they've done in covering up our tracks."

"Oh, brother, you really are the smart one aren't you." the woman says as she smiles.

"That is what mother always said." he says as he smiles back.

"And what was that saying that mother always said? Whenever you introduce yourself, make sure they will never forget you. Let's begin to introduce ourselves, shall we?" the woman says as she touches the screen on her phone.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the man asks curiously.

A lab assistant walks up to the man and woman, "Yes ma'am?" she asks.

"Find the trackers that were taking off the two dealers who were taken in last night and send an agent to...retrieve them." she says.

"Yes, ma'am. And who should I send this time?" the lab assistant asks.

"Hmmmm, send Agent 11. He's the one that the strength formula took a liking too. Tell him to have fun as well."

"Yes, ma'am. Right away ma'am" the assistant replies immediately.

"Oh, no sister, YOU are the smart one." the man replies with a slight laugh.

"Well, that is always what father said." the woman says with a smile.

Tyler walks out of his room into the kitchen and grabs a cookie. "Eric. Josh. Are y'all home?" he shouts.

"Yeah, we're in here." Josh shouts from Erics' room.

"What are you guys doing?" Tyler asks.

"Trying to figure out what the crap all these files are on these phones." Eric replies.

"The phones we took off those dealers?" Tyler continues to ask.

"Yep. The firewalls and decryption guards on these things are ridiculous." Eric states.

"Oh, ok. It's fine. I'm sure we can find someone else to break it." Josh says with a slight smile towards Tyler.

"Whoa, now. I never said I couldn't get it. It'll just take a little while." Eric retorts.

"Ok, Eric. Whatever you say." Josh says with a laugh in the direction of Tyler.

"Just makes me wonder what we're getting ourselves into. Doesn't seem like just regular drug dealers this time." Eric says with a slight worry in his voice.

"Nothing that we can't handle." Tyler says confidently.

As Tyler says this there is a knock on the door of their apartment.

"I got it." Tyler states.

He walks over to the door and opens it up.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asks. As Tyler asks this he sent flying into the back wall of the apartment by the man in a suit standing at their door.

"What the balls?" Tyler says through the pain.

As he opens his eyes and gets up he sees the stranger in a suit lift his hand and as he does a chair in the corner starts to rise as well.

"What the-" Tyler says as he is interrupted by a flying chair to the face. The man in the suit begins to walk towards Tyler as Josh jumps from the hallway at the man in the suit and tackles him to the ground.

"Back away from my brother!" Josh yells.

Before Josh is able to do anything else a pan from the kitchen flies and nails him in the back of the head.

"Oww. Where did that come from?! Was that you, Eric?!" exclaims Josh.

"Was what me?" Eric yells as he comes out of the room. "Who are you?"

The man in the suit turns to look at Eric and begins to walk towards him. "Watch out, Eric!" Josh screams as he runs towards the man in the suit.

Before Josh can do anything, the man in the suit lifts his hands and throws Josh against the the wall by the door.

"What just happened?" Josh asks.

The man in the suit starts walking towards Josh and moves his hand in a choking motion and begins to choke Josh without touching him.

"How? How are you doing this? Josh gasps out.

Just as the man in the suit reaches Josh and as Josh is about to black out the grip of the man is gone as he is sent out the open door of the apartment. Josh opens his eyes to see Tyler standing over him.

"Looks like Mr. Smith has trained in the Jedi arts." Tyler says sarcastically.

"I guess you could say that." Josh says still gasping for air. "Nice timing."

"Come one before he gets up. Quick change time." Tyler says in a hurry.

They both run into their rooms a pull on their vigilante disguises and weapons. They run out the door to continue the fight with the man in the suit.

"Alright, let's do this!" Shouts Tyler before he is sent flying across the way by the man in the suit. "Ok, that is getting old."

Nightarrow and Night's Shadow try to fight the man in the suit, but are not able to land a blow on him due to his kinetic powers. They both try and go in for an attack, but he is too quick for them and sends them both flying back.

"Ok, we need a new plan." Josh says. "Or maybe an actual plan."

"I think I have an idea. You go in and distract him real quick." Tyler says as he runs into the apartment.

"Oh great. This better be good, Tyler." Josh says as he runs at the man in the suit.

Josh goes in swing his staff around going for every vantage point. Low sweeps, high hits, jabs, but nothing is able to break the man in suits defenses. As Josh gets up from the ground, again, he hears a whizzing sound go by his ear. Next he knows he sees the man in a suit stop an arrow right in front of his face.

Josh turns back to look at Tyler, "That was your big plan?"

"Man those reflexes are unreal, to bad I wasn't aiming to hit ya." Tyler says with a grin.

Right then, the tip of the the arrow explodes shooting a grey muck all over the man in a suits face. He begins flailing his arms around and flinging objects hoping to hit either Tyler or Josh. Josh recognizing the distraction goes in.

"Let's see how well you can move things around when you can't move your arms." Josh says going in.

Josh ducks and dives out of the way of numerous objects flying around. When he reaches the man in a suit he puts his staff by his elbow and pulls the man's arm towards him, breaking his elbow. The man screams out in pain as Josh does this to his other arm. With the objects no longing flying around Tyler jumps in and hits the man in a suit over the head with his staff, knocking him out cold.

"Did you really have to shatter both of his arms?" Tyler asks genuinely upset.

"He broke into our apartment and attacked us. What was I suppose to do?" Josh asks annoyed.

"Whatever. Let's see who this guy is." Tyler says as he searches the man in a suit. As Tyler is searching he notices a black tattoo on the back of the mans neck that reads 11.

"What the heck is that?" Josh asks.

"No idea." Tyler replies as he keeps searching.

As he searches, he finds a business card in his front suit pocket.

"Says his name is Tom Smith and he is a salesman for New Life Incorporated. That is the cheesiest thing I have ever read" Tyler says.

"Well that is a bunch of crap. What does it say at the bottom, "New Life Incorporated. Let US be the foundation for YOUR new life." Josh reads.

Tyler and Josh both stare at each other in silence.

"Correction." Tyler states. "That is the cheesiest thing I have ever read."


End file.
